1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waistband fastener. More specifically, the invention relates to a waistband fastener which functions comparably to the well-known hook-and-bar-type waistband fastener usually employed on waistbands of men's trousers. More specifically, the invention relates to a waistband fastener in which the fastener parts are substantially identical.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there are many different kinds of waistband fasteners used on men's trousers. Probably the most well known is the hook-and-bar-type wherein a hook on the upper or outer flap of the fly engages into a bar on the inner flap to hold the waistband closed. The hood-and-bar-type fastener usually, of course, necessitates the manufacture, storage, and hoppering of two separate engaging elements.
Attempts have been made in the past to form a waistband fastener wherein the parts are identical or substantially identical. Examples of such fasteners are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 870,617, issued Nov. 12, 1907 to Falter, and U.S. Pat. 3,815,183, issued June 11, 1974 to Daddona. Such prior fasteners wherein the two parts have identical halves have been themselves irregular in shape; though meritorious, they have produced problems in feeding and registering.